Valentine!
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Terlalu tua untuk merayakan valentine? Naruto rasa, tidak. Dan Hinata lebih manis dari coklat dan permen manapun./ NaruHina/ Happy Reading and Happy Valentine


Terlalu tua untuk merayakan valentine? Naruto rasa, tidak. Dan Hinata lebih manis dari coklat dan permen manapun.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr hana

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s), Mainstream, Alur tidak jelas dan penyakit aneh lainnya**

 **Romance**

 **Family(?)**

 **Rated T**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di tanggal 13 Februari 2018. Malam yang dingin, sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh di rumah dengan segelas coklat panas dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh. Oh, jangan lupakan pelukan dari oang yang tersayang. Ah, itu hanya impian. Pada kenyataannya Naruto sekarang masih duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dengan malas dan sesekali memandang bosan pada Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang dia pegang.

"Apa?" balas Naruto tak mengeti.

"Tatapanmu seakan mengatakan 'lenyaplah dari hadapanku', berhentilah menatapku dan periksa kembali berkas ini sekarang!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya, aku memang bosan melihat wajahmu." Shikamaru mendelik. "Lagi pula aku sedang malas, juga lelah. Tak bisakah kita lanjutkan ini besok? Sudah seminggu aku lembur dan rasanya aku mulai keriput karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan semua ini tanpa istirahat."

"Kau kriput karena kau memang sudah tua."

"Hey, aku tak setua itu!"

Shikamaru mendengus.

"Aku rindu rumah. Terutama..." wajah Naruto memerah. "Aku rindu Hinata-chan!" lanjut Naruto sengan suara nyaring.

"Ish, sudahlah! Sepertinya kau bisa pulang malam ini." Shikamaru yang risih mulai merapikan berkas. "Kupikir kau pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula berkas ini bukan berkas yang sangat mendesak. Silakan pulang, Hokage-Sama."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Yeah! Terima kasih, Shika! Kau mau kupeluk?"

"Najis!" Shikamaru bergidik, berjalan mundur selangkah. "Sudah cepat bereskan, atau aku harus berubah pikiran?"

"Jangan! Baiklah, aku bereskan."

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki sudah gelap. Maklum saja, jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Naruto yang selalu membawa kunci cadangan membuka pintu perlahan. Mengucapkan salam dengan lirih dan melepas sepatu. Dia sangat lelah, sepertinya dia akan langsung tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

Naik ke lantai dua, Naruto memeriksa sebentar kamar Boruto dan Himawari. Ah, dia sangat rindu dengan kedua anaknya, tiba-tiba mereka telah tumbuh besar menjadi anak-anak yang sehat dan cerdas. Mereka yang tumbuh terlalu cepat atau Naruto yang tak memiliki banyak waktu memperhatikan pertumbuhan mereka? Naruto tahu jawabannya. Tersenyum sedih, namun dia tahu bahwa kedua anaknya baik-baik saja. Karena mereka tumbuh dengan didikan ibu yang cerdas, tegas, dan penyayang. Sekalipun istrinya adalah wanita yang sangat lembut, tapi tentu Boruto dan Himawari tidak ingin mencoba-coba membuat sang ibu kesal. Boruto sering merasakannya.

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto menutup pintu kamar Boruto dengan hati yang menghangat. Berjalan pelan Naruto menuju kamar pribadinya. Merasa penasaran apakah istri cantiknya sudah terlelap atau belum, sedikit berharap bahwa Hinata masih terjaga.

Membuka pintu kamar perlahan, dapat Naruto lihat tubuh Hinata yang berbaring miring membelakanginya. Tubuh mungil istrinya terbungkus apik dengan selimut berwarna biru. Tersenyum lembut, Naruto maklum. Istrinya pasti juga lelah seharian mengurus rumah, apalagi seminggu ini dia hampir tidak pulang sama sekali. Tapi Naruto tahu istrinya tidak keberatan.

Merenung sebentar, Naruto putuskan untuk mandi. Tidur memang menyenangkan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lengket. Sepuluh menit di kamar mandi, Naruto keluar menggunakan _boxer_ katak dan kaos putih. Kembali ke kamar Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang telah bangun dan sedang meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Hime, kau terbangun gara-gara aku?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan raut bersalah. Hinata tersenyum lembut, manis sekali.

"Tidak, aku terbangun sendiri tadi. Kemarilah dan minum teh hangat ini, maaf tidak menyambutmu tadi." Giliran Hinata yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini memang sudah larut. Justru aku akan marah bila menemukanmu masih terjaga karena menungguku pulang." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Dia menyerahkan handuk kecil yang dia bawa kepada Hinata, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dan mulai menikmati teh hangat yang Hinata sediakan. Hinata tersenyum dan mulai menggosok rambut basah Naruto dengan handuk kecil sambil sesekali memijat tengkuk, pundak, dan pelipis suaminya. Naruto menikmati pijatan Hinata dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya terasa ringan sekarang.

Selesai dengan minumannya Naruto membalik tubuhnya megahadap Hinata, menarik tangan Hinata pelan dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pahanya yang berotot. Memangkunya. Hinata yang sadar akan posisi mereka wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah, yah, meskipun mereka sudah lama menikah dan memiliki dua anak, kegiatan intim seperti ini mulai jarang mereka lakukan semenjak Naruto sibuk menjadi Hokage. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata yang masih berdebar berlebihan bila seintim ini dengan Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tampak malu-malu, Naruto terlihat damai menikmati posisi mereka sekarang. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum damai yang tersungging di bibirnya, tangannya melingkar erat di sekeliling tubuh Hinata, dan kepalanya menyandar nyaman di pundak mungil istrinya. Sesekali mengendus leher sang istri dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan gemas. Dia rindu istrinya. Hinatanya.

Hinata yang mulai rileks membawa tangan kanannya ke belakan tubuh Naruto, mengelus bahu dan rambut suaminya lembut, sesekali menepuk-nepuknya.

"Lelah sekali, Anata?" tanya Hinata retoris.

"Iya, juga rindu. Di kantor tidak ada yang bisa dipeluk, Shikamaru juga tidak mau dipeluk. Dan di sana tidak ada yang mau menggosok rambutku seperti tadi." Sahut Naruto dengan nada manja. Hinata terkekeh pelan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dipandanginya sang istri dengan tatapan sayang. Hinata yang membalas tatapan Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membingkai wajah pria yang dikasihinya, jempolnya mengelus pelan. Wajah mereka mulai mendekat, semakin dekat saat mereka mulai menutup mata. Bibir yang merindu kini menyatu. Kecupan ringan yang berlanjut menjadi lumatan lembut. Terus seperti itu untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu. Memuaskan dahaga akan sentuhan sang terkasih. Sedikit nafsu, sedikit gairah. Namun kasih sayang lebih mendominasi.

Merasa napas mulai habis, bibir yang bertaut memisahkan diri. Hanya mengambil sedikit jarak, hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Naruto mengambil napas dengan baik, sedang Hinata harus mengambilnya melalui mulut. Sedikit terengah, efek berdebar.

"Tadaima..." ucap Nauto lirih.

"Okaeri..." Hinata membalas tak kalah lirih.

Memang sangat terlambat, mereka tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Ak-aku rasa kita memang sudah tua untuk melakukannya, ta-tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu..." Hinata tiba-tiba berucap dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Pipinya bertambah merah ketika dia memberi jeda.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata memantapkan diri.

"Se-selamat hari kaih sayang, Anata. Aku mecintaimu." tergagap di awal, namun Hinata mengatakannya penuh keyakinan.

Naruto? Naruto tentu terkejut. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'. Bukan ekspresi yang enak dilihat sebenarnya, tapi namanya Hinata, apapun ekspresi Naruto tentu tetap terlihat tampan di matanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oh, Hime, kau membuatku malu! Aku merasa jadi perjaka kembali sekarang." sahut Naruto masih menutup wajah.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mencubit pelan pinggang suaminya. Dia malu sekali. Sungguh. Langsung saja dia benamkan wajah merahnya di dada bidang sang suami. Mendekap tubuh suaminya.

Naruto yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, memandang sang istri sambil terkekeh gemas. Lebih gemas lagi ketika melihat sang istri menggesek-gesekkan wajah mungilnya di dada bidangnya.

"Jadi, malam ini malam _valentine_?" Naruto coba menggoda. Didekapnya balik tubuh sang istri. Menggoyang-goyang tubuh mereka pelan. "Hahaha... baiklah, Hime, bisa aku minta hadiahku?" Naruto merayu.

Hinata mengangkat wajah.

"Ka-kau mau coklat, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memastikan. Entah mengapa dia menjadi gagap kembali. "Se-sebentar, akan aku ambilkan. Co-coklatnya kusimpan di dalam kulkas." Hinata hendak beranjak, tapi Naruto masih menahannya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin coklat?" sahut Naruto dengan nada mendayu, ketara sekali ada maksud tersembunyi di balik nada suaranya. "Lagi pula siapa juga yang malam-malam begini mau makan coklat?" Naruto menyeringai. Oh, tidak, dia sudah terlihat seperti Rubah.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata mencicit. Lihat, bahkan Hinata terlihat seperti gadis enam belas tahun yang ketakutan karena digoda om-om hidung belang. Naruto jadi semakin gemas. "La-lalu, apa keinginanmu?" Oh, pertanyaan Hinata mengundang sekali. Atau ini tawaran? Entahlah.

"Kau berjanji akan mengabulkannya?" Senyum Naruto semakin licik.

"Mung-mungkin..." jawab Hinata tak yakin.

"Yang ku mau adalah..."

"Adalah..." Hinata _refleks_ mengikuti.

"..."

"..."

"Hinata!" denagn segera Naruto membanting tubuh istrinya lembut ke kasur empuk mereka.

"Kyaah!" pekik Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hime, karena kau sudah berjanji, maka aku akan memakan hadiahku sekarang..."

"Tung-tungu, Naruto-kun! _Chotto matte_!"

 **.**

Untuk kebaikan bersama, sepertinya kita tidak perlui tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang suami-istri itu di dalam kamar mereka. Lagipula kita tidak akan kuat melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan semangatnya 'memakan' Hinata. Yakinlah, percaya padaku!

 **.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Nii-chan, kenapa mama belum bangun?" Himawari, dengan mata biru indahnya menatap polos pada meja makan yang belum terisi apapun. Pandangannya beralih kepada sang kakak yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Masih mengantuk rupanya.

"Entahlah, Hima, sebaiknya kau coba naik dan memanggil ibu! Nii-chan masih mengantuk." jawab Boruto malas.

"Baiklah." Himawari menuruti.

Sebelum Himawari sempat menaiki tangga, dari atas Naruto muncul dengan senyum mengembang.

"Papa? Papa pulang?" Himawari bertanya gembira.

"Ah, iya. Selamat pagi, Hima." Naruto menjawab sambil mengelus kepala Himawari. Himawari tersenyum manis.

Melupakan tujuan awal, Himawari mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Boruto." sapa Naruto, mengacak rambut kuning milik sang putra.

"Ish, ayah, jangan lakukan itu!" sahut Boruto jengkel.

"Hey, kau belum membalas salam ayah!"

"Selamat pagi." Boruto berucap malas. "Di mana ibu? Kenapa belum turun?" tanya Boruto heran.

"Ah, sepertinya pagi ini kalian sarapan bersama ayah di luar." Naruto tersenyum kikuk, pelipis yang tidak gatal digaruk pelan.

"Yeee!" Himawari berseru girang.

"Sarapan di luar, kenapa? Memang ibu kenapa?" Boruto menyelidik. Matanya menatap Naruto penuh curiga.

"Ish, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ibu kalian hanya kelelahan, biarkan dia istirahat sebentar! Lagipula ayah rindu sarapan bersama kalian. Mau kan, Hima?" Naruto mengalihkan atensinya kepada Himawari. Lebih baik berbicara dengan putrinya yang selalu positif daripada menghadapi tatapan putranya yang penuh pandangan negatif.

"Tentu saja! Ayo, papa..." Himawari langsung menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Menariknya keluar.

Sedangkan Boruto? Tentu masih menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan menyelidiknya. Boruto yakin _Baka Oyaji_ itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada ibu kesayangannya.

Oh, Boruto. Ayahmu tidak mungkin mengatakan padamu dan Himawari bahwa dia sudah 'memakan' ibumu sehingga ibumu sangat lelah dan sulit berjalan, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat sebelum peristiwa di ruang makan.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Badannya sungguh remuk, lelah, dan nyeri pada beberapa bagian. Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah rahang tegas dari pria yang 'menghabisinya' tadi malam. Hinata sedikit mendengus kesal. Mereka terlalu berlebihan semalam, terlebih mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Sadar bahwa ini sudah pagi, Hinata hendak beranjak untuk bangun dan mandi. Oh, tidak, kakinya kebas. Mengeluh pelan, Hinata mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Tidak tega sebenarnya, tapi Hinata lebih tidak tega lagi membayangkan anak-anaknya melewatkan sarapan pagi.

"Naruto-kun, bangun!" mengguncang-guncang tubuh suaminya pelan, Hinata menghela napas saat suaminya masih bergeming.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata coba mengguncang lebih kuat. Sepertinya berhasil.

"Egh, selamat pagi, Hime." Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengeratkan pelukan dengan mata yang masih terpejam, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bangun, Naruto-kun! Kakiku kebas, aku tidak bisa berjalan untuk menyiapkan sarapan Boruto dan Hima." Hinata sedikit merengek. Berhasil. Naruto membuka matanya penuh dan menatap dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto mengecup bibirnya cepat. Hinata melongo.

"Baiklah, Boruto dan Hima akan aku ajak utuk sarapan di luar agar kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Aku akan menghubungi Shika." ujar Naruto menenangkan. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak, Hime, aku yang berterima kasih. Tadi malam benar-benar kado yang indah. Dan aku rasa, kita belum terlalu tua untuk merayakan _valentine_ , benarkan?" tanya Naruto dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda. Hinata memerah. "Dan aku sangat menyukai hadiah darimu, iatriku. Dan pikiranku tidak pernah salah, istriku ini memang lebih manis dari coklat dan permen manapun di dunia!"

 **.**

Terlalu tua untuk merayakan _valentine_? Naruto rasa, tidak. Lagipula tiada yang namanya tua untuk sebuah cinta. Apalagi cinta untuk Hinata, istrinya yang empuk dan manis seperti permen gula. Banyak orang bilang umur hanya sebuah angka, Naruto bilang, biar umur bertambah tua tapi jiwanya selalu muda. Terutama cintanya untuk Hinata yang selalu membara.

Hidup bersama bertahun-tahun tak akan membuat Naruto bosan. Diakuinya, rasa jenuh memang pernah ada, Hinata pun jujur padanya bahwa dia juga pernah merasakan rasa jenuh yang sama. Tapi bagaimana jenuh bisa menggoyahkan bila kasih terlalu besar untuk sang tercinta. Tak berjumpa satu hari saja begitu mendamba rasanya. Naruto dan Hinata terlalu kenyang untuk merasakannya. Jika Naruto lembur dan harus menginap di kantor, bukan lelah yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Yang menyiksa adalah rasa gatal di tangannya, berharap bisa menyentuh wanitanya dan memeluknya hingga lumat. Serta rasa risih dan ngilu di bibir dan giginya, tak tahan ingin mengecup dan menggigit setiap inci kulit lembut dan kenyal milik Hinata yang memerah. Oke, Naruto mulai mengerikan.

Perselisihan tentu pernah hadir, meskipun hampir selalu diakhiri dengan Hinata yang mengalah dan Naruto yang terlebih dahulu meminta maaf karena rasa bersalah. Tapi dalam putaran hubungan mereka, perselisihan bukanlah batu yang begitu besar hingga menimbulkan jarak yang memberi kesan tidak harmonis pada kehidupan mereka. Hinata belajar, Naruto juga selalu belajar. Bahwa jika ada dua pikiran, dua hati, dan dua jiwa yang berbeda tentu hampir tidak mungkin untuk selalu dipaksa menjadi satu. Tapi mereka bisa saling berdampingan. Saling melengkapi dan mengoreksi satu sama lain. Saling membimbing untuk menjalin hubungan yang sehat. Hingga Boruto dan Himawari dewasa nanti, mereka akan tumbuh menjadi manusia dengan jiwa yang sehat karena tumbuh dan dididik oleh orang tua yang bijaksana.

Sampai kapanpun nanti, setua apapun mereka nanti, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, cinta Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu muda. Karena mereka saling jatuh cinta kembali disetiap harinya.

 **.**

Cinta tak pernah tua. Apalagi cinta Naruto untuk Hinata.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **TAMAT**

 **BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJE-NYA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay...

Ada yang rindu denganku? (ditimpuk)

Saya kembali dengan membawa fic baru yang (maaf) sepertinya agak membosankan. Hehehe... Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membuat cerita yang tidak memboankan

Yah, karena hidup saya sudah terlalu drama dan berat, saya buat fic yang ringan-ringan dan santai saja lah, ya~ (alesan!) Wkwkwk...

Sedang suntuk, dan fic ini tidak memiliki rancangan sama sekali. Asal ketik dan asal upload. Jadi saya minta maaf jika terdapat typo, kalimat yang aneh dan tidak pas, atau plot yang melenceng lainnya.

Bagian percakapan terakhir itu benar-benar saya ketik dengan keadaan otak kosong dan _blank_. Sepertinya remahan imajinasi saya sudah mencapai puncaknya. XD (Pengen dihapus, tapi terlanjur diketik ) Kadang saya merasa tulisan saya tidak berkembang sama sekali, sebenarnya ada beberapa ide di otak saya yang teradang konslet (sombong), tapi sayangnya saya selalu terhenti ketika akan menuangkan ide tersebut menjadi sebuah tulisan. Dan, yah~ saya hanya mampu membuat remahan fic seperti ini. Mohon maaf :D \\('o')/

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada **Andra and The Backbone** dan lagunya yang berjudul **Sempurna** karena telah mengilhami saya untuk membuat fic yang tidak sempurna ini.

Bayak typo dan banyak kekurangan, jadi dengan kerendahan hati saya memohon kritik dan saran kepada pembaca sekalian. Saya sedang belajar dan semua ini untuk diri saya sendiri, kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik, bahkan flame yang membangun sekalipun \\('o')/

Jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan saya tentang **typo** atau kalimat aneh yang pembaca sekalian temukan pada cerita abal ini :D

Jika saya berada di depan laptop dan menganggur, sesegera mungkin akan saya benahkan apa yang keliru :D

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic yang –saya tahu- membosankan ini :D

Terus berkarya! (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

 **هايزهر**


End file.
